Breaking Wings
by Liv of life
Summary: From innocence to war, they've come a long way. As headboy, James Potter must make a leaving speech on his year's graduation day. A promise of sad days to come.


James stood before his class. For once, Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors alike were sitting together in harmony. No-one was moving, it was quiet, they were all scared. They were scared about not getting into what they wanted when they left, they were scared they'd lose contact with their friends, they were scared of leaving school, they were scared of having to grow up, they were scared of having to fight, they were scared they'd go home to find their family dead, they were scared of dying. In short, they were scared of the war.

James Potter knew that this would be the last time they would all be together, all be scared together, it didn't matter what side you were on, for now, everyone was in the same room, and everyone was feeling the same way.

Resting his hands on the podium, James cleared his throat, breaking the fragile silence.

"I remember when I was a kid. I loved my family, I loved my friends, I loved my life. Now, some of my family has died, some of my friends have died, and with them a very important part of my life has died.

I'm sure you'll all agree when I say that most of us look back at our earlier childhood, as being our happiest years. The world revolved around us. Food appeared on our plates, clothes on our backs and we had endless hours to play in the sun. Magic was fairies at the bottom of the garden, rainbows and their pot of gold, and the Summer holidays. Why were these years so wonderful? Because, Professor Dumbledore, Staff and students, we were untouched, we were ignorant and life was bliss. And ignorance is bliss.

We didn't know that someone had to work hard to provide food and clothing for us, we believed that the sun would shine forever and that one day, we would find that pot of gold, YES we were ignorant, and what a wonderful way that was to be. Slowly but surely however our bliss has been eroded and replaced by the terrible burden of knowledge."

James paused as a small laugh passed through the staff and students in front of him, he smiled and nodded,

"Now I ask you to remember back to when you were little. It's the 24th of December, and Mum and Dad are making you go to bed. Lying there, straining your ears to hear the clatter of hooves, the jingle of bells. Alas, the sand-man pays a visit and finally, sleep arrives. Waking in the early hours of the morning, a quick glance around the room, and there it is, lying at the foot of the bed, a stocking, or in my case a sack (because it fitted more in)…"

There was a snort from the audience,

"…a sack lying at the foot of the bed, stuffed full of presents. Rushing out of the room, and yes- the scotch has been drunk, the mince pies eaten, the water left for the reindeer has been slurped and the carrots, reduced to crumbs. And you know, Santa has been, and you are the coolest because you didn't get a lump of coal. When school starts, there is a stunned silence… You don't still believe in Santa do you? And now, well, Christmas has never been the same again."

There was an overly-theatrical horrified gasp from the audience

"What? Santa doesn't exist!"

James smiled

"Shut up Black. This isn't about you, it's about Christmas, well, amongst other things. Christmas and rainbows actually have a lot in common when you think about it, they're both magical in their own ways, when I was younger, though I'm loathe to admit it now, I loved rainbows. Yellow, green, blue, indigo, pink, side by side in a perfect arc. Childhood has it that when reaching the end of a rainbow you will find a pot of gold that Leprechauns had so carefully hidden. Education, however, tells us, that a rainbow is just sunlight refracting of droplets of water, nothing particularly interesting, in fact, really quite dreadfully dull. A rainbow, it's just a trick of the light. Childhood's fantastical explanation has been replaced by a teacher's practical one. Another pin in the bubble of bliss."

There was more laughter at this, from all of the houses.

"Fantasy is what makes ignorance blissful. When I was much younger I was told that my Great Aunty Beryl twice removed had died- cause- Salmonella. My melodramatic visions of 'Great Aunty Beryl twice removed being murdered by a vicious homicidal maniac named Sal Monella' were dashed when the facts of food poisoning were explained to me. It appeared that she had just eaten a bad ham sandwich. Life just didn't have the same ring to it- knowledge had set in.

And now, life has an even sadder ring to it. As I stand before you I see a united group but I know that once we leave this room we will be divided. War, the ultimate key to the destruction of childhood. I know, that when we leave this room, we leave our childhood behind, we leave our bliss behind to quickly become adults. Many of us will die, we may even fight against one another. So I ask you now, before we move into the fight for the future generations' ignorance, before we join the fight to keep some measure of bliss for our children, I ask you to cherish this moment, to see your classmates and realise that what we have had here has probably been the best we will ever have in our lives. When we leave this room, war will take over, knowledge will take over, we will no longer be the children we once were, so love it now, while you can and remember it always.

Remember this. Remember now. We have come a long way together.There is no denying it, ignorance is bliss. Because in the dull catalogue of common thins, cold hard truth will clip any angels wings."

James stood down from the podium and walked shakily to his seat not noticing the frozen silence of the room around him. A slow clap eventually started up and soon amongst the tears and hugs the whole room was on its feet clapping, clapping for one another and for what they had.

Dumbledore stepped up to where James had stood as the room quietened down

"I did have a speech, but now I don't believe it needs to be said. Just be there for one another, be each others' support in these hard times. May your wings be not too badly damaged by this war, may your dreams still come true."

And that was it. The age of innocence had ended, and the age of war had begun.


End file.
